


My Devotion

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Based on the wake up picture, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: He is all I have, all I want: my devotion.





	My Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  I had this stuck in my head—so I wrote it at about 11:30 at night; so it's short and probably not all that good.  I don't know much about Kureno-kun, so please forgive me if he seems…OOC. I apologize in advance. Oh well.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

He lays there, half-covered by moon-shadows as I watch, my eyes drifting over his pale and thin frame; a ghost of a smile crosses my face as I finger his dark raven hair. I love him…far more than I should. I am too attached. I never meant for it to go this far.

He lays there, perhaps oblivious to my utter devotion, dismissing it as a formality of my position as a juunishi. Perhaps he will never have time to learn how deep my love runs; perhaps his death will mercifully release me. I am no fool—I know what business goes on between him and the Dog. I am not so much a fool as to not know, to be blinded.

But still, I love him in spite of it.

This servant-love will do, for now; this mindless devotion is all I have to call my own. I will watch him—always. I will serve him—always. I will love him—always. He is and forever will be, my god, my master-love, my devotion.

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Short. I have never really done an AkitoXKure before, but I had this stuck in my head after seeing Kureno's wake up picture. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if Kure-kun seems OOC—I don't know much about him, really. Well anyway, please  ** _review!_**


End file.
